Widespread availability of fast network connections has resulted in proliferation of software allowing users to share large data files encoding content, such as audio encodings (e.g., MP3 files), video encodings (e.g., Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG), Microsoft Co.'s Video for Windows, Intel Co.'s Indeo, Apple Co.'s QuickTime, etc.), and other content and data files.
Well-known content sharing application programs include the Napster program created by Shawn Fannin, as well as Macster (Napster for Macintosh computers), Gnapster, and others. Older and more traditional file-sharing application programs, include the File Transfer Protocol (FTP), Unix-to-Unix Copy (UUCP), University of Minnesota's Gopher, etc. (Please note that all marks used herein are the property of their respective owners.)
Unfortunately, ease of content sharing has resulted in significant amounts of intentional and unintentional violation of intellectual property rights for shared content. This has resulted in many legal actions to shut down and ban use of content sharing application programs. Unfortunately, such actions also impede legitimate sharing.